Atomic Love
by Tiberia Silverfang
Summary: Love and war... two very concepts that some would never think would ever come to be... even after a great collapse that razed the world in nuclear fire... slowly healing now over time, new life taking form in those who once lived on these planes... from those who even seen different to nothing more than mutants, following the two adoptive sisters in the wastelands...


_War… war was something that would always be wrought from greed, one of the many hindrances of the human species. Used well, it could grow into many wonderful things for aid, help, compassion… even help pieces of the human soul take form again once more. That's how it used to be, until the world's supply of resources began to grow more and more scarce with time. Another war was on the horizon, this time using the most notorious and dangerous weapon of them all… the atomic bomb. However, when the day arrived for the atomic cleanse, something else had intervened. Reports of meteors of all kinds had begun to slam against the planet. Many were injured or killed during this time, while others tried to hide away, waiting for their end to come… but it never would. Those beaten space rocks contained something that many governments of the world would stab each other in the back for: nearly unlimited power sources._

_Studies of the crystals that had come from the meteors found that there were two different types; one positive, one negative. The power they emitted was nearly supernatural, according to many. Some even thought that the abilities were applicable in both medical and even warfare. In the end, the latter won out: militaries across the globe began mixing the negative energy crystals with the atomic bombs. When the energy they produced began to spread, greed began to rise in others, and their tastes changed to blood. As for the war that was stopped long ago, it had heated up once again with the use of the new weapons they had created using the same power of what they sought._

_When the atomic fire consumed the earth, those who survived did so in great underground bunkers, metro stations, and anywhere they could find shelter from the nuclear blast. The very day had many names; The Eternal Day to some, though others called it The Day of Burning. As decades passed, towns and villages arose once more after the atomic fire burned out its glowing flame far across the lands. From the ashes, civilization began to take form, groups consuming areas they wanted to control, taking over with an iron grip. Many believed that government had no control over anything, but that was sadly false; pieces of the old world governments had resurfaced after the nuclear blaze burned civilization to the crisp it was now, working from the bunkers they had hidden away in, continuing their work of trying to bring order back once again. Many have left their bunkers to explore the wastes, trying to find a place of their own, while others stayed behind to carve a new home out of their native lands._

_The world started to be taken back by the wild. Plants began to grow once again, animals breeding once more, even while mutations ravaged many of the wastes. Humans turning to feral monsters, mixing with animals of many fascinating kinds; some docile, others with more of a desire for blood to quench their thirst. With many of these tales, there's those who scrounge across the wastelands for their next payday of supplies they could trade, but more often than not, those who harm others who can't defend themselves for their own sick thrills, robbing and murdering those who were deemed to be "in their way" as they would say, joking and drinking their swill booze at a fallen bar of those who could come in. Many would come out the next morning, either not by themselves… or with a bullet in their back. However, it wasn't all doom and gloom; many find ways to enjoy their new lives, even salvaging technology of the old world, using it to bring any kind of life back to the burned hollows of the wastes…_

Across the many lands of the scraps of New York city was a semi-large village, made from the ruins of what the old world named Manhattan, now called Witherbury by the locals for the berries that came from the small farms that had been bred to withstand the elements. Past the flowing flag of the ever vigilant judge, whose scale stood still, as she judged those who had done wrong to others, blowing wistfully in the wind leading to a tunnel that lead underground towards a large bunker.

T'was a home to many who did their business underground. Some traders are lead down there by the leaders when certain merchants weren't outside in their buildings or stands. This was the home of the last remnants of old world government, ones who lived under the rules of the old world, home of traders and soldiers, and the home of a few who were different to others: the Hybrids, as they were called. A mix of human and animal, they were a mixed minority. Male or female, they were different from humans, as they were born by other means. Breeding had become a valuable asset for those who needed food or money, while others had found an interesting thrill and pleasure with what they could do, and created new life… however, it lead to the discovery of the Hybrids, which were an interesting species in and of themselves.

Breeding with one lead to only two results: if it was a human and a Hybrid it would be a 50/50 between a human or a hybrid, as it would always be the same; but if it was two hybrids who bore a child it would always be hybrid. The stigma of the people lead to those who deemed it immoral, finding it disturbing and disgusting to do such a thing, yet others found it beautiful for a new life. This split many, even in this very bunker. Those who were outsiders were deemed to be nothing more than filthy animals, including a young nineteen year old woman sitting at a table alone in the dining hall, sipping gently on a soda. She had long mocha brown hair, with the ears of a mountain lion upon her head, gently twitching with the slight black highlights they had on the ends and semi fluff. Her tired, even bored emerald green eyes contrasted with her slightly pale skin, compared to others'. She wore a dark green tank top that hugged her D-cup breasts with the scales of their home on the front. Her jeans were slightly baggy above her dark chestnut hiking boots. Out the back of her pants was a hole for her tail to swish freely. She glanced at a rather worn, but still lightly colored bracelet on her right wrist.

A sigh escaped my lips, trying to read over this information slip from the head commanders. It was mostly about another safety briefing we always get every week to remind us to stay alert. It was complete bullshit. I mean, I did understand why they were trying to keep us safe, but repeating it over and over again made some of us kind of sick of it. On and on they spoke of treason and why it's a horrible idea to defect and leave the safety of our home… At times, though, this hadn't felt like a home. That thought was cut short when someone sat down in front of me with their own tray of food.

"There you are, Mari. Been looking all over for you," The voice spoke. A smile started to gently spread across my lips. The person sitting across from me was another hybrid girl. She stood around 5'8", three inches taller than me but was the age of seventeen, as her skin was slightly more tanned. Her dark grey hair was tied up in a ponytail and matched her fluffy ears. Those amethyst eyes were filled with curiosity and care, a rare sight down here. She wore a light grey V-neck t-shirt that showed a bit of her busty C-cup breasts. Her tight, dark blue skinny jeans matched her shaggy tail, which was slightly wagging. Her brown hiking boots matched the bracelet upon her wrist. I don't really understand how she was able to move in such clothing, but I kept that thought away, speaking towards my friend.

"Hey Sydney, sorry… just got one of those stupid pamphlets again. They've been giving them out like candy now," Sydney nodded, taking a bite from her roll. "I know, but you forget, it was because of the reports of raiders; two villages got wiped out, remember?" She said, with remorse and sorrow. I couldn't respond to that… it was the sad truth. The raiders in the far outskirts had been getting antsier, and what seemed to be much cockier. "I-I… I know Sydney, I'm just saying… it's almost every day we're getting barked at to be safe, like we're just lost pups and cubs…" I sighed out of displeasure and let my head fall into my arms, left to my thoughts for the moment.

"I think I should get back to my post… I'll see you after work, okay Sydney?" I never wanted to leave her but I had a job to do. She nodded a bit, seeing the same sentiment in her eyes. I slipped out from the bench, walking away from the table with my soda in hand, feeling my heart growing heavy from our talk of the deaths of those wiped out by the raider gangs.

Once the cola was finished, the can went right into the trash nearby as I stepped into my station. I work in security, though the overvisor usually gave me the shit jobs. I'm still trained enough to keep guard while getting through the paperwork, but the bosses only trust me with office work. It wasn't all bad; at least I didn't have to carry any of the normal equipment, even though I don't mind carrying a weapon, but the armor just gets too much when on patrol. I planted my head into my hand, resting on the desk while writing and filing the reports away. "Filthy Outsider" was painted on my filing cabinet this time… Seeing this did nothing good for my mood. Being born on the outside of this bunker wasn't my fault. I never saw my mother and father, and ridiculed ever since I was a child. I figured joining security would earn me some respect, showing I was stronger than I was… but it never did. It only getting me shit from higher ups, training that nearly put me in the medical ward many times, from both the sheer strain and my fellow co-workers/teammates that I was faced against. A sigh escaped my lips, trying to keep those memories at bay. Looking out the window, Sydney walked by with a smile on her face, one that had always brightened up my day. I felt a smile starting to take over my face as well.

It was just another normal day for us: I filed the paperwork, sent out messages through the tube system, got harassed by my boss by telling me to work faster, bumped into one of my co-workers who called me a filthy outsider, the usual. At this point, I was just getting used to it… well, except for one who was actually very sweet to me. His name was Eric, who was a sweet hybrid. His family spanned back to before the wars, nearly over two hundred years ago. He was mixed with a fox, whose ears twitched gently when he saw me. "Hey Mari, boss giving you his jobs again?" He asked. I only shrugged. "Yeah, gave me all his work again…" I groaned, slamming my head on the desk. "Fucking hell, I feel like my head's gonna explode from all of this…" Feeling his hand upon my head, I couldn't help but giggle a little… Growing up, Sydney and I knew Eric when he was only a few years younger than us. He was like the little brother of the security force, but a hell of a marksman if you asked anyone, as well as someone who could keep a head in the front lines.

"It's going to be fine Mari. Here, let me help you with the rest. I got off my break, and you helped me last week with that drunken brawl in the village's bar, so I think it's only fair." He smiled, taking a large amount of the paperwork. I couldn't help but grin, knowing he was the one in the bar brawl, more wasted than the raiders after a victory. He may have nearly gotten his head smashed in from that brute three times his size, but he found a way to smile after, even when I smacked him upside the head, yelling at him for being such an idiot… but in a way, he was still my little brother. Ever since his family left to travel out west, we began hearing rumors of a large settlement out there ruled by one of the many factions who control areas of the continent. We wish them luck everyday…

My concentration was broken by hearing our commander nearly slamming the door open, anger filling his tone.

"Outsider! Front and center!" He barked. I quickly stood up with a salute

"Reporting sir!" I called back to him as he got close.

"Why are you just lollygagging around?! I want those reports filled and filed! We're fighting a war out there with those raider bastards, and you're here sitting and talking with the straggler of the team!" The commander continued to bark as Eric kept his mouth shut, trying not to talk, but I quickly spoke up.

"He's just helping me, sir… to even out the workload," I spoke, trying to defend Eric. The commander snorted air. "Fine… but no more fucking around… we got a war going on out there because of the raiders, and we already lost three squads… I need these filed to the armory for our guard to have a little more firepower, anything that could put a dent in their ranks," His tone cooled a little, but his malice still laced his words as he slapped the forms on my desk, trudging into his office. A tired sound escaped me as I got back to work, talking idly with Eric, working through the day, wishing only to return back to my bunk room and sleep for the rest of the day… but my mind began to wander, making me wonder how Sydney's day was going, hoping it was at least going better than mine.

_Sydney's point of view…_

Tinkering is my job, and hobby in a way. Ever since I could remember, I was interested in how everything worked, from simple little computers that survived for over two hundred years, to the large robotic machines of war, and even normal household autonomous robots that help around the house with loving care. It's what made my job interesting, and I loved it ever so much. I may have been a shop stand runner in the bunker, but on the side I would help fix machines and devices that failed or broke. At times, I wished to know more; there is so much you can learn from the books that are scavenged every day, or even ones being written far around the world, as knowledge is something that holds great power over many, from mental strength, to knowing secrets that have been long lost to time and age, only being whispered in an utter hush. But… it wasn't all bad, in a way; currently, I was fixing the computer for the overvisor who runs this bunker.

"Sheesh… this is one buggy system sir. What kinda file did you find on that drive again?" I asked. The aging man shrugged, not very sure what had gone wrong, but he knew something was amiss with the system, as he personally tests all files that are brought in to ensure a system failure doesn't occur again.

It was quite the dark period in the bunker's history, and in the faction's timeline, but as they say, accidents can and do happen at times. It still baffles some who were around at the time; just young children or even teens nearly fifty years ago were said to have caused it… but it was something we strive to never let happen again, as it nearly sent our entire bunker into chaos. Looking over the many files, searching and setting scans, the overvisor placed his hand on my shoulder, watching the progress.

"It must be some kind of ancient Trojan virus from before the war," He spoke trying to clear things up a little for what could have been inside the drive. It would make a decent amount of sense.

"Well, I'll run through a few back loops and see if I can plug the problem," I continued to work as my mind tried to concentrate, though it was getting blocked when I felt his other hand upon the other shoulder, starting to slowly massage them. My heart skipped a beat from the touch, a blush creeping upon my cheeks.

This was kinda making me feel a little uncomfortable. I tried to gently nudge his hands off with a slightly nervous smile, getting his computer back into working shape.

"T-There you are sir, good as new. The virus shouldn't be there anymore, and I wrote a file so it can't infest the systems if you plug the drive back in," I attempted once again to get him to release his grip on me, but he just… kept massaging my shoulders, slowly working his hands down my arms and sides.

"I thank you very much for the assistance Sydney… maybe you and I could go back to my office and have, say… some dinner, a few drinks, to reward you properly?" He spoke in a husky tone into my ear… this didn't feel right, not at all. I quickly took his hands off my sides.

"L-Listen sir, I have a lot of work to do, s-s-so no… I-I will have to reject your offer…" I implored, trying to get him out of my shop, but he insisted by closing his computer and picking it up, getting ready to take my hand.

"Please, it's the only thing I could do for such a beautiful creature as yourself," His tone was still husky, but I firmly rejected his advance by pulling my hand away from him.

"I-I'm sorry sir, but I must ask you to leave my store," I kept away from him, but his demeanor quickly changed to anger when he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, pulling me close with unimaginable strength.

"Listen you little hussy… you better start wising up about who's in charge, you got it? Or I'll have this little shop of yours closed and permanently evicted from this bunker, understand?!" He barked into my face, his breath hot and steaming. He slammed me into a wall, causing me to yelp loudly in pain as I tried to push him away. However, he dropped me on his own with a slight coughing fit, covering his mouth but grumbling to himself while stepping out. Sitting there, I wrapped my arms around my legs, feeling fresh tears starting to well up. After a few loose ones escaped, I gently wept into my knees, feeling sick and violated by such a man…

Time passed by rather slowly as I closed up my shop. I co-owned it with another resident who has a second shop up in the wastes within the village that she ran with her husband. I just wanted to lay in my bunk and try to wade through the pain of the experience, hoping that Mari would be there. Wandering through the massive metal halls, the memory of what had happened still stung. Reaching the barracks of the bunker, I passed by the other doors, hearing talking, laughing, and dregs of entertainment that could be scavenged from those who, in a way, were either bold or even brave enough to reactivate the old broadcasting towers to have shortwave television with an antenna system or even just radio. Stepping before our door, number 214, I opened it and stepped inside my home. It was a simple, small room that held mine and Marissa's beds, with a small bookshelf that had some somewhat intact books and small collectibles we found out in the wastes. Mari ended up finding more than me, since she was part of the security force.

They were simple little items, much like our small couch and TV, which was no bigger than twenty inches that was plugged into the wall with a tape player; it was a quiet setup… but it was a setup we called home. Marissa and I knew each other since birth. I slumped into the couch, my gaze falling towards the carpet, just wishing my friend was sitting next to me right now, feeling fresh tears starting to well in my eyes again, until the door opened nearly making me jump out of my skin. Seeing that it was Marissa, my heart jumped slightly with joy, seeing her again… till it sank like a rock in the ocean, seeing her bruised again, an ice pack pressing against her arm's bruise. "M-Mari! W-What happened?" I asked, worry in my voice. She sighed with some pain in her voice.

"I-It's nothing… The commander is under a lot of stress… and those bastard twins, Razimus and Edger thought it'd be fun to try and cope a feel while drunk on duty…" She wheezed, slumping upon the couch, some of her body was dark purple from welts. From what I could see it was one hell of a fight… I reached into the ice box under the couch, pulling a few more ice packs out and placing them upon her other bruises, including one that nearly became a black eye. She started to smile. "T-Thank you, Syds… f-f-for being there for me…" Mari whispered, slowly placing her hand upon mine. I felt my cheeks starting to heat up and burn softly.

"I-It's nothing, anything for my sister," I giggled softly to get a small soft laugh out of her, before she started to cough.

"F-Fuckers did a number on me… I-I hate dealing with drunks sometimes… even on the security team," She admitted, and this was true, being she always kept Eric out of trouble for the most part. Mari may drink once in a while, but only ever once in a blue moon have I seen her blackout drunk. We sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, helping Mari nurse her wounds that at times I wished she didn't have to deal with… I only wished she would take a safer job, maybe even something with me at the shop so I don't have to see her getting hurt. She couldn't help but smile as she took the bags off her bruises; the swelling had gone down very significantly, except for the one on her face, which almost made her look like a warrior from the old tapes we scrounged up from time to time.

"W-Well, I'm feeling a little better… how was your day? Probably a lot better than mine," She hoped, but by the lord was she wrong. I was going to speak, say something, anything to let her know how I was feeling, but my words came out as soft whimpers and stutters, the tears starting to flow as her smile faded, dashed away with a more serious look. She took a hold of my shoulders, looking me dead in the eye.

"Sydney… what happened? Did something happen while I was on duty?" She asked in a calm, caring tone, the voice she would always use when she was being protective. I broke down in tears, weeping into her arms, explaining the best I could between the sobs. I couldn't see it from where I was, but I was certain that Mari was, well, furious to say the least.

Even if I held her there, she wouldn't be able to stop her own anger from taking a hold of her mind. "M-Mari, please… c-calm down…" I pleaded, but her anger was rising without control.

"No! I won't calm down! That bastard had crossed the line!" She screamed, getting up from the couch, getting ready to leave our home. I scrambled and clamped my arms tightly around her waist. "P-Please!" I begged into her back, soaking it with tears, "P-Please… don't go…" A sigh escaped her lips as she began to calm down ever so slightly.

"Y-You're right… I-I'm sorry…" She apologized, slowly turning around pulling me into a warm hug… a few tears still escaped a blush burning bright again. I felt safe in her arms, and a little tired. Both of us did, in fact. Mari slowly and gently ran her fingers through my hair while she slumped back down into the couch. My eyelids starting to grow heavy, feeling Mari's bosom press against the back of my head. Even if I could feel embarrassed, my mind was too tuckered out and worn down, and I couldn't fight to stay awake. I fell asleep in the arms of my friend, and a person I considered… my sister.

_A few hours later…_

Starting to wake up, I felt around, grasping a set of blankets around me and a pillow under my head. Shifting in the covers, my eyes slowly cracked open, adjusting the semi-bright light of the bulbs hanging above our room as I found myself in my bed.

'_Marissa must have tucked me in when I fell asleep…_' Slowly sitting up, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, gently and quietly dropping myself onto the ground, wondering where Marissa was, finding her asleep on the couch with two trays on the table, one with food and the other already eaten. Smiling a little to myself at her having brought us some dinner, I gently took my tray while planting a kiss upon her forehead with a hushed whisper.

"Thanks, sis," Sitting down upon the other side of the couch, I made extra sure to not wake her up as I munched softly on the food that she provided. A gentle smile slowly spread across my face from being grateful for the meal. I felt the couch moving when she started to shift awake, letting out a stifled yawn and a stretch.

"Mmmmm…. W-What time is it?" Marissa asked, her voice groggy and tired.

"It's about six or so, guess I fell asleep and you put me in my bed. I just woke up not long ago," I informed her, getting a nod back while she rubbed her eyes. "Y-Yeah… I got us dinner while you slept… I ate and kinda dozed off not long ago, sorry about that," Mari apologized, but I gave a gentle giggle, waving it off, in a way telling her it was okay while I continued to munch on our food while I watched Marissa. She was… still. This was out of the ordinary, even for her; she hadn't been drinking, minus the possibility of a bottle and glass. Her voice broke the pregnant silence that began to form around us after she apologized. "I've been thinking… for a while now and…" She tried to start, however it felt as if something was holding her back, until a sigh escaped her lips. "I think we should leave the bunker, and find a new home…" It finally came out, her voice strained, laced with worry and resentment of what she had to say…

My mind was boggled, not understanding what she had meant.

"W-What…? B-But why? Why do you think we should leave the safety of the bunker?" I asked her, my question hitting deeply as her hands slowly gripped the lining of her jeans. "Safety? What kind of safety is there? Look at us!" Her voice raised slightly. "Every day we're ridiculed, get pushed around and beaten! This isn't a safe home anymore, Sydney… everyday were treated like trash…" Her tone shifting to a softer one, her fists growing tighter. "Sometimes, even worse… I-I… I don't want to live here anymore, and I don't want to leave you here either… I-I'm scared for your safety as well… I just…" She sighed, exasperated, her gaze falling upon the carpeting as her eyes were covered by gentle strands of hair. "I just want to see my sister be safe…" She lamented. This whole time, she kept her thoughts vague, why she never spoke clearly to me, was to keep me safe.

I… I didn't know how to feel; my best friend, the sister I always knew, who protected me every day of my life… I couldn't help but smile ever so gently as I placed my hand upon hers. "Awww, sis… I can understand why you didn't want to tell me, but I would be behind you all the way, you know that. I'll leave with you, if you think that's the right choice," I could feel her hand slowly move as it gently intertwined our fingers together. "A-Alright… if you are serious about this too, then… we shall leave, alright? We'll do it in the morning; it'll be the easiest time to leave, as we'll have the sun above us lighting the way," She started to crack a slight smile, slowly getting up. "I, uh… need to talk to Eric for a bit real quick. I want to tell him now before we leave tomorrow, you know? I'll be back so we can watch our favorite show together," Marissa got up from the couch and walked out, slowly untwining her fingers from mine. It felt kinda lonely, not having her there next to me. I missed her being here. It made my cheeks flare up just thinking about her. I shook my head to keep my mind focused.

When she came back sometime later, she had two backpacks in hand, saying that we will take the majority of what we needed when we leave. It kinda confused me, but I understood what she meant; we could find or even bring items for trade, especially with what little money we had. That night, we watched our favorite shows and what could be broadcasted in such a short area. When we went to bed, I crawled into Mari's bed, like how we used to when we were kids, feeling her arms wrap around me… I felt so safe in her care, even if a blush began to burn upon my cheeks… I felt wonderful with her.

***Holy shit... it's been a while since i've been here, huh? So uh... *claps softly* So first things to say, uh... well for one, i'm really sorry for being away for so long, but uh me and my fiance have been working on this for a while. We have been mulling this idea over for a while, and really wanted to bring it to life and we can only hope you guys like the story, it's something different and is inspired by different kinds of media about this genera and we would really appreciate any feedback you all have. Hopefully you all enjoy the story and hopefully to see you all in the next chapter.***


End file.
